The design of many wearable display systems may be constrained to ensure conform with certain requirements such as form factor. This constraint may result in marginal designs for electronic components. The constrained design may limit the functionality of these components when compared to designs without the constraints. This is particularly true for glasses with an integrated camera or display and wearable devices that integrate multiple functions using additional sensor or circuitry for other functions. Therefore, improved methods of managing these electronic components under these design constraints are desired.